Molly Weasley's Prank Journal
by flames and roses
Summary: A journal containing a record of all the pranks he and his late twin Fred got up to during their time at Hogwarts is given to George Weasley by his mother. What old memories will this spark?
1. Prologue: The Discovery (EDITED)

**A/N: Hi guys. This is my first fanfic, so please be nice. Enjoy!**

 _ **Edited May 2017.**_

Prologue: The Discovery

August 31, 2017. George Weasley cast one last glance at his shop, Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes. The windows were dark — he had just locked up for the night. He then turned on his heel, disapparating.

Unlike the dark windows of the joke shop, the windows of the Burrow were lit up warmly and invitingly. Inside, a kind of farewell party was happening for Harry and Ginny's son, Albus, Hermione and Ron's daughter Rose, and George and Angelina's own children: the twins Fred II and Roxanne.

Molly Weasley handed the four children-of-the-day a parcel each, and they opened them excitedly. She had gotten Albus a miniature figurine of himself, zooming around on his Nimbus Three-Thousand inside a larger green oval representing a Quidditch pitch. For Rose, an assortment of quills, each sequinned and flashing different shades of different colours, and Roxanne had gotten the equivalent in hair clips. Finally, Fred ripped off the paper to…

… a leather bound journal.

Stuffing down his disappointment, the eleven-year-old smiled up at his grandmother. "Um, thanks, Gran!"

Molly must have sensed something, for she said to him, "I think your father can figure out that journal better than I can, and what kind of… secrets it might just contain." She pushed him towards his father, who was watching them from the couch.

"What did she mean?" Fred asked him.

"Hmmm… I don't know. Open the journal and let's see."

As it turned out, the journal contained a page and date for each day for one year at Hogwarts, from September 1st onwards. After the date, there was a line saying _What's Happening Today?_

"Let's fill those in," George suggested, pointing to the lines. Fred nodded, and he handed him a quill.

"How'd you get that, Dad?"

"Magic."

Fred giggled and put quill to paper. On September 1st, the first entry, he wrote _Hogwarts Express, Arrival, Sorting_. Suddenly, below what he had written, elegant cursive appeared, saying:

 _Hogwarts Express What-to-do:_

 _1\. Hide in the trunk rack of an empty compartment and jump-scare the first student who comes in._

 _2\. Find a Hufflepuff student and ask them why the are covered in bees._

 _3\. Tell as many first years as possible that your parents had told you that the Sorting consisted of troll-wrestling._

Fred stared at the paper in shock, then slowly started to giggle. Called over by the sound, Roxanne came to see what was happening. Fred just pointed at the page, and she started laughing too. Soon the rest of the cousins had seen it as well.

George quietly disentangled himself and walked over to his mother, who was watching the proceedings in satisfaction. "Mum, why do some of those suggestions seem familiar?"

Molly smiled. "Harry once told me that Ron had told him that the way to get into Gryffindor was to fight a mountain troll. I investigated. Apparently he had gotten this from the two of you, as had seven other first-years who wanted to get into Gryffindor but didn't know what happened during the Sorting. As for the others, my brothers, Gideon and Fabian, nearly got concussion doing the first suggestion."

"It seems you've been working on this for a while," George said wonderingly.

"Indeed. Oh!" Molly reached into her purse and rummaged around for a bit, enabled by the Undetectable Extension Charm, then brought out a tattered old textbook-style journal. "I've been meaning to give this to you for a while now, but this is the first chance I've had." She handed it to him.

George took it in interest. "And this is..?"

"Take a look yourself." Molly winked at him, a surprising action from the elderly lady in itself. "I think you'll enjoy this."

His interest piqued, George took it to one of the armchairs and peered and the cover. The ink was old, but still legible. _Molly Weasley's Prank Journal: a record of Fred and George Weasley's practical jokes while at Hogwarts_. He raised an eyebrow in anticipation. This would be... interesting.

He opened the book to the first page. The layout of it was the same as Fred's new journal, but the whole book was much thicker. He suspected the one his son received was meant for just his first year, whereas this appeared to be an exhaustive collection of seven years.

 _Well, here starts a trip down memory lane._ George began to read.

 **A/N: Review! Bye!**

 _ **Note May 2017: This was only edited, not revised, so the story is the less, without (as many) mistakes. Hopefully better for any new readers! —Rose**_


	2. Chapter 1: An Introduction, of Sorts (ED

_**Edited August 2017. Minor changes only.**_

Chapter 1: First Year, The Hogwarts Express

 _Prank #1_

 _Location: Hogwarts Express._

 _Date: September 1st, 1989._

 _Time of Discovery: 12:01pm._

 _Perpetrator(s)/Mastermind(s): Fred and George Weasley._

 _Accomplice(s): Lee Jordan._

 _Victim(s): Merrill Oakley (Lunch Trolley Lady)._

 _Prank Object: Magically modified dungbomb._

* * *

"George! What's the time?"

George Weasley looked up from the game of exploding snap at the sound of his new friend, Lee Jordan. When the question registered, he turned to his twin Fred, who was the only one in the compartment with a watch.

"Fred! What's the time?"

"11:55." the boy replied, then looked up at his twin in sudden realisation. "Hey! George, that means —"

"That the lunch trolley is almost here! And that means —"

"It's time to put out plan into action! Let's go!"

Lee looked back and forward between the two. From what he already knew of the redheaded duo, any plan of theirs meant trouble. He held up his hands. "If anyone asks, I'm innocent, okay?"

"Fine, fine," Fred agreed. "But we'll make a joker of you yet!"

Lee shrugged, deciding to ignore that comment and just watch the proceedings.

"Have you got the modified dungbomb, Sir George?"

"Yes, all ready, Sir Fred!"

"Good good, good sir, good good."

George raised an eyebrow. "Sir, the hair!"

"Ah yes. Sir, would you do the honours?"

"Of course, sir. _Colovaria_!" George pointed his wand at his brother, squeezed his eyes shut, and concentrated on a light brown. He opened his eyes, and was shocked at the scene in front of him. "Umm… Oops?"

"Oops? I'm entirely brown!" Fred exclaimed, looking down at himself in annoyance.

"Well, at least you're not recognisable."

"Touche. Here." Fred repeated the same process on his brother.

George looked down at himself, satisfied, then realised something. "Oh no, no sir oh no!"

"What is it, sir?"

"We have no one to perform a distraction, sir!"

"This is a major flaw in our master plan, sir! We have someone to place the object of chaos, and someone to oversee the chaotic proceedings, but no one to perform a distraction?"

"Hang on, sir, I think I know who could do it!"

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking, sir?"

"I think I am, sir!"

"We sound like those ridiculous TV program characters Dad made us watch! The bananas in pajamas!"

Fred stared. "Sorry, sir? Are you quite sure you're feeling alright sir? Because, although true, that is definitely _not_ what I was thinking."

"Ooohhh, you mean the one person who could perform the distraction, sir?"

"Exactly sir! Spot on!"

The two turned to Lee with identical, evil smirks. The dark-haired boy, who had until now been laughing listening to the twins' antics, watched them in confusion, before horrified understanding dawned on him. "No no no no no… I'm innocent!" he protested. "I told you! I'm innocent!"

"All you have to do is go up to the lunch lady and buy some food," coaxed George.

"In fact, buy as much as you can. There won't really be anything left _to_ buy afterwards," said Fred. "Ask her to help carry it all back, yeah?"

Lee frowned, thinking over the offer. "Well, I... Okay… I'll do it."

"Yes! Thank you, good sir!" The twins clapped him on the back as they pulled him to his feet.

"Other good sir, the time?" questioned George.

"Oh no! Sir, it's 11:59!"

"Go go go!" George pushed a reluctant Lee out into the hall, the he and his twin followed. The latter two rushed into the compartment opposite and pressed themselves against the wall. It contained three other first years, girls, staring at the head-to-toe brown Fred and George.

"Shh!" Fred hissed at them, a finger to his lips. One of the girls nodded. She had darker brown skin that the two and straight, raven black hair. Another had bronze skin and curly black hair, and the last had blonde hair and pale skin.

The twins pressed their ears to the compartment door in time to hear heard the trolley lady speak. "...Sure you want to buy so much, dear?"

"Umm… yeah, I'm sure… Could, um, you help me carry everything?" they heard Lee reply nervously.

The two heard some rustling, grunting and then the sound of a door sliding open. "Let's go!" George muttered.

They slipped silently out into the corridor. George took a small pink pallet out of his pocket and nestled it in a box of pumpkin pasties. Meanwhile, Fred kept an eye on the lunch trolley lady and Lee, who were finishing stacking the food onto a spare seat.

"Get back in!" he whispered hurriedly to George as the woman began to straighten up, and he and his twin re-entered the compartment of girls, who were watching with interest. The lady bid Lee goodbye and went back out to her trolley.

"3…" grinned George.

"2…" smirked Fred

"1… 0!" they said together.

Just as the lunch lady pushed their compartment's door opened, the pallet went of. Every single item on the trolley was splattered in gooey, pink gunk, along with everything in a two metre radius.

The lunch lady screamed, as did the bronze-skinned girl. The former bustled away in embarrassment to clean herself up, and as soon as she had a guiltily amused Lee walked in through the open door. He addressed the three girls.

"I've got seventeen Galleons worth of sweets in my compartment, do you want to share?"

* * *

George laughed softly to himself as he recalled the event — he and Fred's first official Hogwarts prank. They'd planned it for weeks, practicing the Colour Change Charm, drilling Percy (or rather flattering him) into sharing what he knew about the trip to Hogwarts, and bribing their brother Charlie into modifying the dungbomb. It was amazing that it went so well (not that the trolley lady had thought so at the time, but she'd laughed over it with them in later years).

After reminiscing awhile, he looked at the journal once again.


	3. Chapter 2: Sideways!

**A/N: I am SO SORRY! Last chapter had so many typos I've replaced it with an edited version. This one is thoroughly checked, double-checked and triple-checked. And it's super long (by my standards), because I just kept having more ideas for it.**

 **As you will see, this chapter is in November. I will probably not do such a time-leap again, but since in PS/SS Theory of Charms doesn't end until Halloween, I needed to skip to there, because without magic the twins wouldn't have such great pranks.**

 **BTW, I recently came across an interesting fact about the Sith from Star Wars, so if anyone who's watched The Force Awakens is out there, what are your theories on Snoke's identity? 'Cause Wookipedia makes him out as some well-known character, and I don't understand that.**

 **Disclaimer: A little birdie told me I've goto to tell you all this, without beating 'round the bush, so hear we go:**

 **I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER.**

 **That will be all.**

 **Enjoy!**

Chapter 3: First Year, Great Hall

 _17: Location: Great Hall. Date: November 1st, 1989. Time of Discovery: 7:30am. Perpetrator(s)/ Mastermind(s): Fred and George Weasley and Lee Jordan. Accomplice(s): Lee Jordan. Victim(s): Hogwarts students and staff . Prank Object: Wands and muggle super glue acquired from Arthur Weasley. Nature of Prank: Smearing the Great Hall walls with glue and levitating all the tables up to stick to them._

* * *

 _Flashback Starts_

2:30 am. The door to the Great Hall creaked as Lee pushed it ever so slightly open and slipped inside, followed by Fred, George, Angelina Johnson, Alicia Spinnet and Katie Bell, respectively.

"Remind me why we have to come again?" the latter whispered for the hundredth time.

"Because you owe us one. Without us, you'd have had no food on the train, remember? And we need more people to do this than just us three. Now shush," George replied.

Ever since the twins and Lee had opted to share their previously bought snacks with the trio after the pink-bomb incident on the Hogwarts Express, the six of them had friendly with each other, the girls some of the only ones remaining civil with the boys after they broke the school record for most points lost in one month by one person (previously 150 each, courtesy of James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew, now 215 each, courtesy of Fred and George - Lee lost only 190 for a lesser crime). But Katie, Alicia and Angelina had not yet been a part of one of their pranks before now.

"Yes, but why _us_?" reproached an equally reluctant Alicia. "Why not, like, your brother or someone?"

"Percy?" Fred scoffed. "The kid who's memorised the rulebook inside out and cover-to-cover-"

"You two have memorised most of it too," pointed out Lee.

"Yes, but for more worthwhile and lucrative purposes," George countered. "As we were saying, Percy wouldn't put one toe over the line between lawfulness and awesomeness-"

" _cough-_ biased- _cough_ ," Alicia muttered into her hand.

"And wouldn't help us if his life depended on it!" Fred finished, ignoring her. "He's got his heart set on prefect. Reports anyone who so much as suggests him spoiling his chances-"

" _Guys_! Shh! I don't know about you," Angelina hissed. "But I don't want to be caught doing this."

"Aww, lighten up." Fred slung an arm over her shoulder and gently pulled her along with him, ahead of the rest of them. "Patrols ended half an hour ago. We're perfectly safe."

"You know, I almost wish McGonagall comes striding in here right now, just to contradict you."

"Yeah, but then we'd just get detention, and you'll be in it along with the rest of us." George caught up with the two, the handle of a bucket lined with a trash bag full of a special glue and a paintbrush in one hand, his wand in the other. The rest of the group had similar items.

"Notice how I included the _almost_ in there," Angelina reminded him dryly.

"I did notice. But I chose to ignore it!" he replied cheerfully.

"You two are incorrigible," she groaned as George rested his arm on her other shoulder.

"Yup! So we've been told. But anyway, it's now 2:45, and we have school tomorrow, so let's get going!"

 _20 minutes later…_

"Uugghh." Lee wiped the his forehead with the back of his hand, careful not to get any of the white substance on him. "Isn't there some spell we can use to get the glue onto the wall?"

Fred had not been so lucky, and neither had Alicia. Bothe were icky and white from head to toe. Fortunately the glue did not actually 'stick' without the command to do so, but it was still an unpleasant experience. This did not put a damper on his (and George's) insanely cheerful mood for twenty past 3 in the morning.

"There is - the Spreading Charm - but it's O.W.L.s level," he explained. "So this is our only option."

"Uugghh," Lee repeated. He dabbed the paint brush sluggishly onto the four legs of an upside down chair, levitated it to it's place on the wall and muttered (to the glue), " _Stick_."

The six of them had spent the the past 20 minutes moving the house tables and benches to the walls of the hall, two to a side. Each table had required four of the first years performing a Levitation Charm on it, and two first years per bench. They were now working on the Head Table, and that meant that each person had to do as many chairs as they could, by themselves. Then four of them would levitate the table up a little so the other two could paint glue thickly onto the legs, and raise the whole thing to it's spot on the wall. Most of the kids - bar Fred and George, of course - were feeling the same way Lee was: utterly sick of this.

Katie waved her wand and muttered the incantation, causing the final chair to rise up. Angelina came to help - it was Dumbledore's throne-sized seat. Then Fred, remembering Dumbledore's podium, levitated that up and glued it in place too. Everyone (that is, Lee, Alicia, Katie and Angelina) cheered as it rose into its place, then saw the twins grinning and pointing to the Head Table, still on the floor. The cheering cut off abruptly.

"Oh come on!" George said in an annoyingly awake voice. "Just think-" he started.

"The result will be totally worth it!" finished Fred, in the same happy tone.

"Let's just get it over with," muttered Lee in an aside to the girls. They all raised their wands.

" _Wingardium Leviosa_!" six youthful voices chanted in unison. Then, "Hexiple-Jinx!" two of those voices shouted.

"I said it first, so I'm the only one who can still talk!" Fred claimed.

"No! _I_ said it before _you_ , so _I'm_ the one who can talk," argued George. Their wands were quickly dropped as their concentration on the spell was broken. The girls rolled their eyes and continued levitating, knowing otherwise they would have to start again. Lee tried to break up the fight quickly, but it was escalating already.

"I AM!" Fred.

"NO, I AM!" George.

"NO, I AM!"

"Hey, can you two please-" Lee.

"NO, _I_ AM!" George.

"NO, _I_ AM!" Fred.

"Look, guys, I think that you should-" Lee.

"NO, _I AM_!"

"NO, _I AM_!"

" _NO, I AM_!" George.

"Fred! George! Honestly, you're both-" Lee.

" _NO, I AM_!" Fred.

BAM! BAM!

Just as Angelina, Katie and Alicia, with an enormous effort, got the Table in place and said, " _Stick,_ " the chairs belonging to Professors McGonagall and Flitwick exploded.

This stopped the twins immediately, their heads whipping upwards to see what had happened. "Oh no…" George murmured.

"McGonagall's gonna kill us…"

"Correction, Fred, she'll kill _you_ ," piped up Angelina. "Flitwick will kill George."

"Don't worry, dear brother, I'll take the blame along with you," said George - just like that their fight was forgotten. To Angelina, "Nah, Flitwick'll just deduct points and conjure up a new chair,"

"And McGonagall won't?"

"Well, she will, but she'll do more than that!"

"She'll give us a month of detention, -"

"-and that's bad 'cause-"

"We won't be able to plan as many pranks!"

"She'll give you a month of detention for this whole thing too," Katie reasoned.

"No, rearranging furniture goes against rule 24, and destroying or harming school property goes against rule 5!" Fred despairingly informed them.

"But," said Lee. "Sneaking out after curfew is against rule 4, is it not?"

"Yeah, but everyone does that at some point-" Fred stated reasonably.

"-and rule 5 is way more important than rule 24! So the consequence will be worse!" completed George, equally reasonably.

"How do you figure?" asked Lee.

"Well, it was written first, no?"

"And since people mostly just read a bit of the book, the important ones need to be near the front!"

"Oh," came from three voices around the room. The fourth said:

"Boys, you've literally turned the Great Hall sideways. I'm pretty sure they won't notice until everything is the right way around, and they will be too distracted to think about it much, just think that there aren't enough chairs, conjure some more up and forget about it. Now, it's almost quarter to 4, _4 in the morning_ , so let's finish this and GET SOME SLEEP!"

The fourth voice belonged to one Angelina Johnson.

"You bring up a good point," conceded George.

" _Two_ good points," added Fred.

"Yes. Get your sleep. We're waking up at 7:15 to see the reactions of Hogwarts to a sideways Great Hall!"

"WHAT?!" This time all four (sensible) voices shouted in unison.

"Yup! Hustle along!"

"Come on, it's the last stage of a prank! We won't make it _that_ obvious."

"Why don't I feel altogether reassured?" groaned Alicia rhetorically.

Katie answered anyway. "Because you shouldn't be!"

"Let's go, girls." Angelina, followed by Alicia and Katie, left the hall. Just as she closed the door, the former turned and said, "Oh, and by the way, Fred and George? 'Hexiple' isn't even a word."

 _Flashback Ends_

* * *

Groaning, George recalled the classes that day, after breakfast. The reaction had been totally worth it - Angelina had been right, the teachers were to distracted to notice the broken chairs. The plates, goblets and food were lying on the floor in the places of the tables, and Dumbledore, ever game, had underneath them conjured up colour-coded picnic rugs for each house. Best breakfast ever! But afterwards, all six had flunked the lessons of the day, snoring in Charms and snoozing in Potions. Then they'd crashed like zombies afterwards.

 _Note to self: remind James_ (Harry's son) _never to pull an overnight prank._ With that, George pushed the unpleasant memory out of his head and turned back to the book.

 **A/N: YAY! Angelina! She's my favourite character not in Harry's year (after Tonks, so... fifth favourite. That's pretty good, Mrs. Weasley nee Johnson!).**

 **Why _can't_ 'hexiple' be a word? Sounds better than 'Sextuple'. Or at least, that's my opinion. You guys...?**

 **To quote Lee, uugghh. Looking back at this chappie, there are so many red dotted lines under my words. Why hasn't , of all websites, learnt that 'McGonagall' and 'Flitwick' are legitimate words?**

 **Speaking of our favourite dreadlocked friend, you may have noticed that the twins have succeeded in half-corrupting Lee. He won't reach let-out-a-tarantula-on-the-train-to-school level, or very-naughty-biased-commentating-against-those-dirty-foul-snakes state-of-mind (too many hyphens!) this year, but will by next year...**

 **So, love it or hate it, review! Bye!**


	4. Chapter 3: Shorn Like Sheep

**A/N: I'm back and I apologise for the wait. Let's find out if my efforts have not have been in vain (please read the noticeboard on my profile). From now on I will aim to update weekly.**

 **This is a shorter chapter than usual — I was rushing, so sorry. I promise to make the next ones nice and long!**

 **Review responses:**

 **Ash-Caro-Lynn — Didn't I already PM you a response? Anyways, thanks for the review, and I hope this chapter meets your 'favourite stories' criteria. Here's hoping.**

 **Soumita — Thanks for all the encouragement! I'm glad you're enjoying my story. And here is that next chapter you've been waiting for!**

 **booklover19a — I'm happy my prank ideas are funny, and I keep writing I will!**

 **Thanks to all you lovely people! Reading your reviews make my day, so keep it up! And thanks also to those who reviewed in the last chapter but I didn't get to respond.**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER.**

 **Enjoy!**

Chapter 4: First Year, Gryffindor Girls' Dormitory

 _49: Location: First Year Gryffindor Girls' Dormitory. Date: December 24th, 1989. Time of Discovery: 7:00am. Perpetrator(s)/Mastermind(s): Fred and George Weasley. Accomplice(s): None. Victim(s): Gryffindor First Years. Prank Object: Muggle scissors. Nature of Prank: Using the scissors on all of the girls' hair — none of them had more than inch-long hair afterwards._

 _Flashback Starts_

* * *

"Are you sure this is a good idea, Fred?" George asked his twin apprehensively.

"No, George, this is definitely _not_ a good idea," responded Fred. "But it has to be done. We've been _dared_."

This did not make George feel any better. However, he was every bit as proud as his twin, so he understood. "Right. Any idea how to get up the staircase?" The two boys had recently endured the very painful experience that befell any male who attempted to go up the stairs to the girls' half of the tower — them turning into a slide beneath you and you sliding back down by the seat of your pants.

It was early morning, about 6:45am, the twins were currently situated in the Gryffindor common room, looking up at the girls' dorm. Each had a pair of scissors in their hands. The day before, Fred and George had sat behind two of their fellow first years, girls, and George had complained that whenever the girls stood up, the boys got mouthfuls of too-long hair. Angelina, who had been one of those girls, asked him, "What are you gonna do about it, hey? Cut it?" To this, Fred had replied, "We might just." Angelina had said, "The repercussions would be too great for you to handle." Then, smirking, "Do it. I _dare_ you."

Those three fatal words had sealed it. Now both boys were apprehensively wondering how they were going to pull this off. Lee, being Lee, had refused to take part in this latest hare-brained scheme, since he actually had "more than two braincells to rub together, which is more than the two of _you_ can boast," as he had so put it. He'd then wished them luck, saying "If the course of the girls' revenge gets _too_ ugly, I may think about interfering."

Back to the present — suddenly, George knew the answer to their dilemma: " _Wingardium Leviosa_ ," he whispered, wand out. Fred rose up in the air a few feet. He started to shriek, but quickly thought better of it.

After all the practice in the Great Hall, levitating his brother was a piece of cake. George raised his wand higher and higher until Fred was standing safely at the top of the stairs. Then the process was repeated by Fred.

Soon the were in the first year girls dormitory. "I bags cutting Angelina's hair!" George whisper-shouted quickly.

"Hmmpphh. She dared me — I should get to." Fred crossed his arms.

"That is precisely why _I_ am doing it. You will be to vindictive," George explained. "Don't worry, o brother of mine. I will give her _very_ short hair."

"A quarter of the length of the others?" Fred bargained.

"Half the length," countered George.

"Done." The two sealed the deal with a spit-shake **(A/N: Yuck! But I do envision the twins doing that sort of thing.)** and hurried off to perform the dirty deed, working from one end of the room each to meet in the middle.

 _Snip! Snip! Snip!_ George's scissors made quick work of Angelina's once-luxurious hair. He then gathered up the severed locks, pulled back the blankets and gently, _gently_ , peeled off one of the girls' socks. He stuffed the hair into it and carefully, _carefully_ , put it onto her hand. He then replaced the covers. Angelina's once eleven-inch-long-hair was now only an inch long. George winced slightly at this realisation. He hoped all his limbs would still be intact once the feisty eleven-year-old was through with him and his brother.

 _5 minutes later…_

They met up and five to seven, and prepared to leave. The sequence that had been performed on Angelina had been performed upon all of the girls now.

"We're cutting it close, George. Their wand-alarms are bound to go off any minute. What took you so long?" Fred reprimanded sternly but quietly.

"Sorry. I got caught up. Alicia's hair is way too fluffy. I couldn't pick it all up!" George gestured to the mess of tangly, curly black hair around the aforementioned girl's bed.

Fred sighed. "What's done is done. What do we do with the evidence?" He gestured to the scissors in he and his brother's hand.

"They'll know it was us anyway. Just leave them here, so they can lay eyes on the demonic tool which did the demonic deed," George replied.

"Okay." Then, the twins snuck out of the dorm together.

Sure enough, just as they had gotten themselves back into their own beds, the heard a shrill _**brrriiinnng!**_ from their own wand, a matching shrill _**brrriiinnng!**_ from the wands everywhere else, and seconds later, a shrill scream of, "FRED AND GEORGE WEASLEY! I"M OWLING YOUR _MOTHER_!"

The twins stared at each other in horror, then simultaneously whispered, "Uh-oh."

 _Flashback ends_

* * *

 _After that morning_ , George recalled, smiling down at the book.. _Angelina didn't speak to us for weeks, did she?_ But the teachers had fixed the hair and thus the anger of the girls (bar Angelina, of course), and eventually she too had come around.

 _That was one of our masterpieces, despite the inevitable Howlers_. He wondered what other records this book held in store for him.

 **A/N: Well? How'dya like it?**

 **Hey! I just noticed the word 'red-head' was not used once in a chapter all about the Weasley twins.**

 **I had to add the age-old _I'm owling your mother!_ threat. And I have a question: should the present Angelina appear at the end of some chapters?**

 **Before you say it: yes, I went from number 17 to number 49. I skipped 22 pranks. Deal with it.**

 **Now to the topic of reviews: there is one damper on my happy, _I've updated!_ mood: recent stats have told me that I have received 367 views, yes, _367_ views, but only 8 of those _viewers_ have _re_ viewed. This is unfair! Even if it's just a little sentence, I'll be happy. Pleeeeaaaase? _-puts on best puppy dog face-_**

 **On that joyous note, bye!**


	5. Chapter 4: Take That, Prejudice Snakes!

**A/N: Yay! Just in time! A new chapter! And I'm sticking to my updating schedule with quite a long one, too (again, by my standards).\**

 **Review responses:**

 **Taanshi — Thank you! Friends of my stories are my friends.**

 **k-a-v-y-a-.-v-e-n-k-a-t-e-s-h-.-5-2 — Sorry, the website isn't letting me write your name properly. Thinks you're a website too! But anyway, will do!**

 **Soumita — Well, they _did_** **single handedly set in motion a rebellion to drive out the evilest teacher ever and went against their mother's wishes (which almost everyone respects) by not only dropping out of school before taking there Nastily Exhausting Wizarding Level exams but also setting up and starting a joke shop at only seventeen. But to be honest, I doubt Angelina and her roommates had any dementors on hand, although I _don't_ doubt they might've wanted to. Thanks for the review.**

 **Guest: Ravenclaw guest — Glad you loved it!**

 **freakysandy98 — I sure hope it was. The genre of this fic _is_ humor after all. And keep reading, you won't be waiting long!**

 **Hp head — Umm... if you think hearing a very strong-willed girl yelling that she will send a letter via owl your mother who is sure to send you a letter that will yell at you in front of everyone in your boarding school (which happens to teach magic), including your enemies who in turn a sure to tease you about it for the rest of the week is cute, be my guest. Or was it something else...? And I'm glad my characters are realistic.**

 **Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER.**

 **And** **Ravenclaw guest,** **freakysandy98 and** **Hp head... My wish is your command! An-ge-lina!**

 **Enjoy!**

Chapter 5: First Year, Kitchens

 _56: Location: Kitchens. Date: January 14th, 1990. Time of Discovery: 6:30pm. Perpetrator(s) /Mastermind(s): Fred and George Weasley. Accomplice(s): Lee Jordan. Victim(s): Slytherins. Prank Object: Vial of Swelling Solution. Nature of Prank: Putting Swelling Solution into all the drinks at the Slytherin's table just before dinner._

 _Flashback starts_

* * *

"We really shouldn't be doing this now," Lee muttered in annoyance.

"Uh-huh," replied George absentmindedly, sifting through his trunk.

"There's a reason they give us free time between the end of classes and dinner."

"Mmmhmm?"

"And that reason is homework, one essay of which we really should do."

"Is that so?"

"The eleven inch Charms essay is due on Monday, and none of us have started it."

"Oh?"

"If I get another P, my mom'll send a howler!"

George rolled his eyes and turned to his friend. "Relax, it's only Saturday. You still have a whole day to write it."

"I can't write eleven inches in one day!"

"Sure you can. Just write _real big_."

"Again — the P. You don't need me anyway! Can't I just start tonight?"

"We need you tonight."

"No you —"

"Tell you what. We'll leave you alone completely tomorrow so you can do it."

"But —"

"No buts. That's the best deal you going to get." And with that, George returned to rooting through his belongings.

" _George_ ," Lee pleaded.

"Still no."

"I am _so_ telling McGonagall it was you who charmed her hair to stick up like cat ears all day!"

"That's lovely and all, but unfortunately, you can't blackmail me with that because neither you nor McGonagall has any proof. After all, it was the third years who she showed her animagus form that day."

"Hmph."

"Aha!" George lifted his hand out of his trunk, holding a small glass vial find with bubbling liquid. "I found it!"

"Great." Lee sighed. "Here we go…"

"Where's Fred?" George questioned.

"He said he'd meet us in the kitchen. Something about bribing the house-elves."

"Good idea. I wasn't sure how much persuading it'd take to get past them." He stood up. "Let's go!"

Grumbling, Lee followed George's lead, down to the common room and out of the portrait hole. The threesome had stumbled on the route to the kitchens accidentally one day after watching Roger Daniels, a seventh year, sneak in and following his lead after he had left. George and Lee made there way down to the ground floor, and the former tickled the pear in the fruit bowl painting until the hidden door swung open to reveal Hogwart's kitchens.

"Hang on a sec," Lee muttered. He turned around, closed the door and said, " _Colloportus._ *"

"What was that?" A new voice, Fred, asked from behind them.

"Just a spell to make sure we won't be interrupted," Lee said, turning around.

"Good idea," George told him.

"Well, shall we get started?"

"We shall," chorused Fred and George.

George walked forward with the vial and the house-elves cleared away so he could get to the table below the Slytherin table above. "How'd you get them to consent to this, anyway?" he whispered so said house-elves couldn't hear. "Bribery? Threats?"

"Actually, nothing so underhanded. I told them that the head of Slytherin, aka the Dungeon Bat, had asked that we put some special potion in the drinks to improve their mentality as a whole, because they needed it," Fred whispered back.

Lee, also listening, snorted. "Yeah, because that _isn't_ underhanded."

"Oi!"

"Back to business, men!" George twisted the cork free of the neck of the glass vial, as they had now reached the chosen table.

"Where did you get the Swelling Solution in the first place?" asked Lee.

"Well, Freddie here had the —" George started.

" _Brilliant_ idea —" Fred continued, a bit arrogantly.

"Of bottling an extra lot of potion —"

"When we made it in class —"

"Way back, during our third Potions lesson —"

"And we've had it ever since!" concluded Fred.

"We've done it with all our potions," George added.

"Good idea, but you give me a headache talking like that!" Lee pressed the heels of his into his temples. Fred and George exchanged identical, mischievous smirks.

"Would —"

"You —"

"Rather —"

"We —"

"Talked —"

"Like —"

"This?"

"No that just makes it… never mind."

"Ah, Houston, we have a problem," Fred quoted, frowning and looking at the Swelling Solution.

"How do you two, purebloods, know a Muggle quote like that?" Lee, a half-blood, asked.

"Dad," they responded in unison, rolling their eyes.

"Oh." Lee nodded — the twins had told them about their Muggle-obsessed father. "And that problem is…?"

"The amount of potion is not enough to get into all the drinks," George said, realising.

"Ah. Priorities, then?" Lee asked.

"Affirmative," George said, putting on an official-sounding voice.

"All right, all right, enough 'space-talk.' How about… four people, you reckon?"

"Yeah," Fred decided.

"Okay, Bulstrode, Avery, Selwyn and Abbott?"

"Replace Abbott with —" Fred started, before being interrupted by George.

"Oh, that guy who told Bulstrode that 'blood-traitors shouldn't be allowed to take Muggle Studies, it just encourages them,' right in front of Percy?" The boy's face was starting to match his hair.

"Oh yeah, you mean Shafiq?"

"That's him, the foul, dirty-mouthed, lying bas-mfff!" He was cut off by Fred placing a hand over his mouth.

"Language, George. I dislike him as much as you do, but the poor house-elves have never been subject to such rudery, we wouldn't want to befoul their ears."

Lee shook his head at this reasoning. "Shafiq is the strangest name ever. So, those four?"

"Let's do this!" said George. "But how do we ensure they drink it?"

"I think I've got that covered, brother dearest. Wumpy?"

A squat little house-elf was suddenly by the trio's side. "Yes, Master Weasley?"

"This is some super-special potion for Masters Bulstrode, Avery, Selwyn and Shafiq. Can you make sure that these goblets go to them?" As he spoke, Lee picked up the goblets one-by-one, and poured a quarter of the potion into each. "And do you think you could make it so they can't see that anything is in the goblets already? It's going to be a special surprise!"

"Yes Master Weasley, Wumpy will make sure of it. So kind of you, Master Weasley, Wumpy is sure Masters Bulstrode, Avery, Selwyn and Shafiq will be delighted." Wumpy took the cups and waddled away happily.

"Thank you, Wumpy," Fred called after him. Once the house-elf had left, however, the threesome exchanged devastated looks.

"I feel horrid," sighed Lee. "Tricking him like that!"

"If he finds out, he'll probably think it was his fault, and punish himself!" George agreed.

"And it isn't his fault that these four deserve this." Fred shook his head sadly. "We'll have to make it up to him."

"Yeah, we will."

"Time to go," George said. The three left the kitchens and made their way up to Gryffindor Tower, cheering themselves up with the thought of how 'Masters' Bulstrode, Avery, Selwyn and Shafiq would look once the Swelling Solution did its work.

 _Flashback Ends_

* * *

George sighed after reading that chapter. Tricking the house-elves had been the start of when he and Fred had really understood the prejudice of the world outside the Burrow, and decided that they would be 'blood-traitors and proud of it.' Little did they know at the time what an impact that decision would have on their life, even reducing the forever-together threesome into just a twosome.

"That's one mighty big sigh there," said a playful voice from behind him, snapping him out of his reverie. He tilted his head back to see Angelina looking down at him over the back of the armchair.

"Yeah…" George sighed again. "Just remembering."

"Ah." Angelina walked around to in front of him and looked at the cover of the journal, which he had open and face-down on his lap. She read the title. " _Molly Weasley's Prank Journal (a record of Fred and George Weasley's_ … Oh. That must of sparked some old memories."

"I'm sorry," George told her. "Mostly I've been fine, but one of them… well." He shrugged.

"I understand," Angelina told him, coming to sit on the arm of the chair and lacing her fingers through his. "But… I think it's good that you're reliving this, even just a bit. You don't want to forget any of it. I know how it feels."

George nodded. Angelina had lost her muggle-born mother in the war.

"Keep reading," she told him.

"I will."

"Good." Hearing a shout of "FRED!" from her young daughter, she said, "Better go sort that out." She gave him a quick peck on the lips and left.

George shook his head to clear it of more unhappy thoughts and, following his wife's advice, kept reading.

* * *

 *** — _Colloportus_ : the Locking Charm, taught in first year and featured in _The Standard book of Spells, Grade 1_ , by Miranda Goshawk.**

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry. That was kind of contradictory to the sub-genre humor, wasn't it? But I just put in a little George/Angie fluff for you all to make up for it, 'cause it wasn't in the original draft of this story. Probably won't happen again for a while.**

 **Any requests for other present characters to appear from any reviewers?**

 **Notice: Bulstrode, Avery, Selwyn, Abbott and Shafiq are all legitimate, actual pureblood surnames. There is no mention of anyone bearing those surnames being in Hogwarts in the 189~1990 academic year, but then again, there's no mention that there _wasn't_. I needed names.**

 **Speaking of the year, you'll notice the entries no longer say 1989! Well, obviously.**

 **Sorry about the whole 'Houston, we have a problem' thing. I couldn't resist.**

 **Again, any ideas for pranks?**

 **Review, _please_?**

 **Bye!**


	6. Chapter 5: THIS IS WAR!

**A/N:**

 **On Friday, March 11th, 2011, at 2:46pm, a 9.0 magnitude earthquake struck the Tōhoku region of Japan, in the north of its main island Honshu, and lasted for six whole minutes. 15 minutes after the quake struck, a massive 133 feet tall tsunami rose up from the Pacific ocean and hit 300 miles of coastlines of east Japan. Both catastrophes were one of the largest ones of their kind ever recorded. The six-reactor nuclear plant in Fukushima Dai-ichi was also damaged, and Reactor 1 exploded, causing a dangerous nuclear meltdown in areas that even now are still uninhabitable. The main island of Japan moved eight feet east and the Earth shifted up to ten inches on its axis because of the quake. There were over 1,000 aftershocks, many very destructive. 15,900 people died and 6,200 people were injured. 1.13 million buildings were damaged or even destroyed and many people are still in temporary housing even now. The earthquake an tsunami are now a major part of Japan's history as a nation, as even 5 years later, 2,600 people are still missing, presumed dead.**

 **Rest in peace, Tōhoku.** **This chapter is dedicated to you.**

 **Review responses:**

 **Ravenclaw guest: Thanks, and you're welcome!**

 **Soumita: That's a great idea, but unfortunately I will have to archive it and wait until third year, when Malfoy arrives.**

 **Hope to see another review from you guys soon!**

 **Thank you, alittleinsane963, for letting me use this awesome idea. I'm warning you now, readers, this chapter is CRAZY!**

Chapter 6: First Year, Transfiguration Class

 _99: Location: Transfiguration Classroom. Date: March 11th, 1990. Time of Discovery: 12:14pm. Perpetrator(s) /Mastermind(s): Fred and George Weasley. Accomplice(s): Lee Jordan. Victim(s): Professor McGonagall, first year transfiguration class 1988 ~ 1989. Prank Object: Bucket of mud. Nature of Prank: Starting a mud fight._

 _Flashback starts_

* * *

Fred grunted, heaving the bucket up yet another step as his twin pushed it from behind. "This thing is heavier than it looks," he grunted.

"Well, yeah," stated Lee dryly, coming down from above them. "You two _did_ use your entire lunch time to fill it to the brim with mud and _have_ been hauling it from the greenhouses and up to the Transfiguration room."

"Whatever. Gonna give us a hand here?" asked George.

"Um, _no_. I'll help once we get there, but this is your two's idea. I wouldn't want to… interfere when you two are clearly having _so_ much fun."

"Oh, shut up already and get down here," Fred growled.

"Fine fine. Coming." The three friends managed together to get the bucket to the classroom and under Lee's desk just before McGonagall entered.

"Settle down!" the Transfiguration Mistress called sharply. She rapped her wand on the board and an incantation appeared. "Now class, today…"

Fred and Lee zoned her out as a note in George's messy scrawl was pushed over over to them.

 **(A/N: Bold is Fred,** normal **is George and** _italics_ **is Lee.)**

Who's throwing the first one?

 **Ooh! Me! Pick me!**

 _No, Fred, we agreed_ me _, remember?_

 **Riiight. So long as you get Kelly over by the window.**

 _No problem-o._

Why Kelly? I thought you were on good terms with her!

 **I am! It's because she** _ **won't**_ **get mad at me, and she'll understand to continue the fight.**

Ah.

 _Quick question — how is everyone going to get the mud?_

No clue.

 **Damn! We kinda overlooked that in our master plan to drive Professor Minnie to the edge of insanity.**

 _Ya think?_

 _Wait, Professor_ Minnie _?_

Oh, right. Forgot to tell you about that. We came up with a nickname for all our favourite professors! Minerva McGonagall is Minnie, Filius Flitwick is Fillie, Severus Snape, or the Dungeon Bat, is Sev-sev, Pomona Sprout is Pompom, Aurora Sinistra is Aura, Sybill Trelawney is Syb, Silvanus Kettleburn is Silvy, Septima Vector is Sep, Rolanda Hooch is 'Landa, Cuthbert Binns is Cuthby, Charity Burbage is Chari and Bathsheda Babbling is 'Sheda.

… _Wow. Just, wow. I missed a lot when I had dragon pox, didn't I?_

 **Yeah.**

 _You really do want to drive the teachers to the edge of their sanity, don't you? No wait, don't answer that. How did you find out all of their last names, anyhow?_

Hogwarts, a History.

 _You two can read?_

Well, duh. But only when it suits our purposes.

 **Back on topic! The mud, or rather the lack of it.**

The lack of it? That bucket was as heavy as Ginny, and she's one fat baby!

 **Yeah, but we don't have 32 of them.**

I got it! After the first few hits, we dump the whole in the middle of the room for people to take.

 _But will they take it?_

 **Of course! It'll be awesome.**

Anyway, we can only find out by doing it!

Lee swallowed and reached a hand down to the sticky, sludgy mess of mud and water beneath his desk that 'Minnie' had miraculously not yet noticed. _Well, she'll notice now, for sure_ , thought George, grinning in anticipation.

Lee carefully lifted his hand and waited until the professor had turned away from the class. Then he took careful aim at the unsuspecting Kelly Hangston, a muggleborn, and…

 _KerSPLAT_! Suddenly the brunette Ravenclaw had a matching brown snowball smeared across her ear. She whipped around and narrowed her eyes and the trio, two smothering smirks and one looking mortified yet amused. "Oh, it's on." Kelly grinned and clawed the mud off of the side of her face and tossed it at Thomas Brenton, a half-blood and fellow Ravenclaw. It hit his notes. Furious, he spun toward the window, realising where the mud had come from. Fred, Lee and George took the chance to tip over the bucket and dump it onto the floor into the middle of the room.

Fred instantly snatched a handful and lobbed it overhand at Katie. It missed, but hit Lucy-Anne, who retaliated by jumping up and getting a handful herself. Meanwhile, Thomas was scooping up an armful and chasing Kelly around the classroom, screaming "MY NOTES!" It was a chain reaction. By the time McGonagall had realised what was going on, it was chaos.

"I told you they'd take it!" Fred yelled, joyous in the discord, to Lee.

"You were right!" Even the usually-reserved dreadlocked boy was swept up by the infectious craziness in the room. "This is awesome!" he admitted, despite the imminent 'I told you so.'

"STOP!" cried out poor McGonagall. "Return to your seats!" No one paid her any attention as mud flew throughout the once-speckless classroom.

" _Immobulus_!" she yelled pointing her wand at a particularly raucous Gryffindor boy named Gussie Hanson. It had no effect, as the boy in question was constantly running. The elderly lady suddenly lost all her composure and slipped into the straight-backed chair behind her desk, taking off her glasses and rubbing her eyes in weariness, seeming resigned to losing control of her class.

"I think we broke Minnie," George muttered to his brother. Fred nodded and opened his mouth to declare a truce, but before he could, the door swung open. Charles Weasley, Prefect and big brother to Fred and George, walked in with astounded fury.

"WHAT IN THE WORLD IS —" The sixth year was cut of with a mud ball to his face.

George, sensing mother-related repercussions, climbed up on the window-sill. 'YA ALL CALM DOWN NOW! IT'S LUNCH TIME, AND I AIN'T MISSING MY PUMPKIN PASTIES FOR ALL YOU CRAZIES!"

Instantly there was silence in the room, every eye turned o the red-headed eleven-year-old at the promise of food from the delicious Hogwarts kitchen. Charlie shot him a grateful look before backing out of the room, busy wiping the mud off his forehead with a cloth he had conjured up.

Fred jumped up beside his twin. "That's right, people. Lunch is at… what time again?"

"1:30!" Lee called helpfully.

"Right! And right now it's 1:24," continued George, checking his watch.

"And since Professor Minnie over there —"

"Isn't gonna let us out —"

"'Till this place is speckless —"

"So get cleaning!" the twins finished in unison, staring out at the class.

"Professor? Minnie? Mind conjuring us up some materials?" Lee asked, looking over at the teacher, who had managed to regain some of her former energy.

"Not you too," she moaned, then flicked her wand and three soapy buckets, three mops and seven sponges appeared. The class diligently set to work, having had their fun.

 _10 minutes later…_

"Alright, good enough. Off to lunch with you all , and don't forget — detention for each and every one of you. I will inform you of when you will each serve yours. Weasley, Weasley and Jordan! Stay behind!" The annoyed tones of the Transfiguration Mistress rang out through the mostly clean classroom.

The students flooded out, still slightly hyper from the excitement of the mud fight. Lee, George and Fred made their way to McGonagall's desk. She sighed angrily, glaring up at the innocent faces. "Don't look at me like that!" the stern teacher snapped. "I know it was you three. Weasleys, I'm not entirely surprised, but I'm disappointed in you, Jordan. I thought you were better than this."

Fred and George looked at the ground, a bit ashamed for dragging their friend in this, but Lee straightened up and said, "It seems you're losing you're touch at judging people, Professor Minnie."

The twins gasped in delighted astonishment while McGonagall gasped in outraged exasperation. "Mr. Jordan! That's a double on your already extended detention!"

It didn't matter. By the time the three were on their way to lunch, they were cracking up over Lee's sassiness, and as they walked down the stairs, George asked, "Does this mean you'll be less skeptical about our master plans?"

"Absolutely not," laughed the black-haired boy. "I still think you're both ridiculous!"

 _Flashback ends_

* * *

George laughed heartily over this particular memory. Even now, thirty years later, Lee was still his closest friend. It was true what they said — Hogwarts formed your closest bonds. And speaking of Hogwarts, he didn't think that they'd had such a chaotic class as that again, except for may be during the reign of the Umbridge.

 _Speaking of Lee, I wonder if he'd be interested in this…_ George looked at the journal. _I'll fire-call him after I finish first year_ , he decided. Then he flipped to the next entry and immersed himself once more.

 **A/N: And there you have it! Chapter 6!**

 **PUMPKIN PASTIES! I love pumpkin.**

 **Poor Lee... dragon pox must suck. I've had chicken pox, and it's five times worse than that, which is saying something. Speaking of one Mr. Jordan, I told you he'd get more into it all!**

 **Quick question: have you ever tried to carry a bucket of mud the size of your torso? Life advice: don't ever try it.**

 **I'm sorry for skipping February, but I'm going to do two for April, and now I will be updating on the actual date I put down, except change the year to 2016.**

 **As always, prank ideas are welcome, and if you have any requests for an appearance of a present character, please tell me in a review!**

 **Bye!**


	7. Chapter 6: Early Morning Chaos

**A/N: Yes, I know it's _really_ short, but I didn't have much time and I'm posting another chapter for this date, and it's going to be longer, so just hang in there.**

 **Review responses:**

 **Instanatick — Only starting to? I'm injured! *holds hand over heart, then grins* JK, and I'm glad you're enjoying my story.**

 **Guest: YouKnowWho — Love what? Tell me what's funny, and I'll include more of it.**

 **And thank you to those who recently reviewed on earlier chapters.**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER.**

 **Anything else...? Oh, this is the date of the twins' birthday, too. Happy Birthday!**

 **Now, enjoy!**

Chapter 7: First Year, Hogwarts

April Fool's Day, Part 1

 _116: Location: First Year Gryffindor Boys' Dormitory. Date: April 1st, 1990. Time of Discovery: 3:00am. Perpetrator(s)/Mastermind(s): Gussie Hanson. Accomplice(s): Fred and George Weasley, Oliver Wood. Victim(s): Gryffindor first year boys 1989 ~ 1990. Prank Object: Owls from the school Owlery. Nature of Prank: Letting owls in through the window to cause a raucous._

 _Flashback Starts_

* * *

"I can't believe Gussie had a better prank idea than us," grumbled George as he trudged tiredly behind his twin on the way to the Owlery with a reluctant Oliver Wood.

"Shush!" the aforementioned Quidditch Keeper third year whispered sharply, pressing a finger to his lips.

"Relax Oliver, patrols end at two. It's three." Fred shot the older boy a reassuring look.

"Three. Three. Three! I need my beauty sleep!" complained George.

"That you do, brother, although I'm not sure how much good one night will do. That mug of yours is pretty ugly…"

"Hey! Mine's better than yours!"

"You two prats are identical twins!" Oliver threw his hands into the air in exasperation.

"Exactly!' Differences aside, the two grinned mischievously at their fellow student. "But I'm the better looking identical twin." The stared at each other, having said this in unison, then cracked up.

"Shush!" Oliver repeated. "I don't want to be caught!"

"Patrols. End. At. Three," deadpanned George.

"How do you two know that? What if they've changed it?"

"We nicked Professor Minnie's weekly patrol schedule after class two days ago on Friday and got Kelly to duplicate it, then returned it. They automatically update when Dumbledore makes changes," Fred explained smugly.

"What— How did you get away with that?" spluttered Oliver.

George shrugged. "She had it lying there on the desk and was yelling at Lucy-Anne, so… We took the chance."

Oliver shook his head in awed annoyance, then announced, "We're here."

The three of them walked into the Owlery. They split up and each called down to birds, as they had previously planned out. Then Fred and George walked over to Oliver with an owl on each arm. The third year raised his wand and pointed it at the first of the six birds and said, " _Principium audiat_ ," then repeated the latter word on the next four birds, then pointed the wand at the last bird and finished the spell with, " _Finis audiat_." Then he pointed it at George and said, " _Imperator_. There; all six of those birds will obey you, George, for one hour."

"Why George?" Fred asked while his brother smirked.

"Just take it or leave," replied Oliver. The twins glanced at each other and shrugged.

"Come," George commanded his 'flock', and they followed the three boys mindlessly back to Gryffindor tower. Fred said the password, which was luckily still 'platypus' and hadn't changed overnight, and they parted ways.

"Ah, you're back!" Gussie grinned. "With the owls! Six of 'em? I thought I said twelve."

"SIx was the best we could do. Take it or leave it," George said, quoting Oliver.

"Fine fine," Gussie sighed, flapping a hand. "Okay, so I _finally_ got the window open —"

"Explains why it's so cold in her," commented Fred, shivering slightly.

Gussie ignored him. "— And I rigged the water buckets, so we can start!"

George pointed out the window. "Go out there," he told his owls. They complied.

"Ready, aaand… GO!"

"FLY FLY FLY!" George urgently called his birds in. "FAST FAST FAST!"

They flew in at top speed while the threesome ducked, and knocked over the buckets on the windowsill, the water in which then pooled all over the floor.

"SQUAWK SCREAM SCREECH CRY!" George yelled, and the birds started to make a ear-splitting, humongous racket. All the sleeping boys shot upright in their beds. Cries of "What's happening?" "Where's the fire?" and "Help!" came from all sides. The boys got out of bed as the owls flew panicked around the room and promptly slipped over from the water.

Gussie, George and Fred cackled together. "Mission accomplished!" And they watched as the chaos reigned in their room.

 _Flashback ends_

* * *

Gussie… George remembered that the charismatic young man had fled the country during the second war, and felt a surge of anger at his cowardice. He hadn't seen him since.

Some people really aren't Gryffindors, he thought, and with that in mind he went to the next entry.

 **A/N: Review please, and I will update April Fool's Day Part 2 ASAP. Um... This week? Next week?**


	8. Chap 7: Confiscated and Highly Dangerous

**A/N: Update! And it's definitely longer than the last...**

 **Review responses:**

 **TheLunerVampire: Have you now? Huh. Guess I'm not the only one. And, voila! Update!**

 **Hp head: Glad, this is supposed to be humorous. And you'll only have to wait until... seventh year. Or, you could read a PDF of OotP.**

 **TheLunerVampire: Yeah, it would be annoying. I haven't had it happen to me personally, but I assume so, I mean, what else could it be? And it was just the first year Gryffindor boys' dormitory. Not the whole tower. That would probably put the boys on the wrong end of some very nasty hexes the older kids could be capable of.**

 **Instanatick: Um... sorry. But early next week is better than late, right?**

 **Thanks all of you! Reviews make my day!**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER.**

 **Enjoy April Fool's Day, Part 2!**

Chapter 8: First Year, Filch's Office

April Fool's Day, Part 2

 _123: Location: Transfiguration Corridor. Date: April 1st, 1990. Time of Discovery: 4:00pm. Perpetrator(s)/Mastermind(s): George Weasley. Accomplice(s): Fred Weasley, Lee Jordan Victim(s): Anyone in the corridor, caretaker Argus Filch. Prank Object: Dungbombs and stink pellets. Nature of Prank: Setting off as many of these as humanly possible — in a chain._

 _124: Location: Filch's Office Date: April 1st, 1990. Time of Discovery: 4:12pm. Perpetrator(s)/ Mastermind(s): Fred & George Weasley. Accomplice(s): None. Victim(s): Filch. Prank Object: None Nature of Prank: Stealing an object from the caretakers drawer marked 'Confiscated and Highly Dangerous'._

 _Flashback starts_

* * *

The rest of the boys' April Fool's Day passed in a haze of crazy pranks and happy birthdays for the twins — they were twelve! Finally, the last class of the day was over. "Class has ended, but the chaos has barely begun!" sang George as he walked quickly down the corridor just ahead of his brother and best friend. "Now, the first one goes here, the second here, and so on, with a spacing of two metres in between each. Understood?"

"Yes George, we understand, as we have told you the past seven times you asked," replied Lee boredly. He did not quite pull off the withering look he meant to send, however, because he had a Bubble-Head Charm applied to him and looked like he was wearing a fish bowl upside down. The other boys did as well.

"Right, let's get started." Fred pulled a rucksack out of his school bag, and as Lee and George repeated his actions, emptied a seemingly endless flow of dungbombs and stink pellets out onto the wooden floor. "Thank Merlin for Undetectable Extension Charms," he muttered.

"Thank Merlin for seventh year know-it-all Ravenclaws who can perform them," countered George, overhearing his remark.

"Thank Merlin for timed dungbombs that don't go off when dropped, or else that rough landing would have ruined our plan!" Lee said, drawing the twins back to the task at hand.

The threesome set to work placing the odorous explosives at set intervals all along the corridor. The ones with shorter timers went nearer to the end, and the ones with longer timers near the beginning. This was to create a kind of chain reaction.

At one point, Lee started piling up the dungbombs in one area of the floor and leaving space elsewhere. George hurried over. "What are you doing?" he asked.

Lee pointed downwards. "This area here, this is the roof above Filch's office," he said, smirking evilly.

George grinned back. "Clever," he complimented, then they had to explain it all to Fred, who had come over.

Finally, they were finished placing. The shortest-fused dungbombs told them the had twenty seconds. "Shall we stay in the area to experience the blast?" he queried.

George nodded, but Lee shook his head. "Sorry, but no. I'll head out. Don't worry," he assured them. "I'll be watching." The twins sighed but let him go.

"Ten…" started Fred, watching Lee leave.

"Nine…" continued George, watching also.

"Eight…"

"Seven…" Now both boys' gazes were on the explosives.

"Six…"

"Five…"

"Four…"

"Three…"

"TWO…"

"ONE…"

"ZERO!" they finished in unison.

BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOMBOOMBOOMBOOMBOOMBOOMBOOMBOOMBOOM BOOMBOOMBOOMBOOMBOOMBOOMBOOMBOOMBOOMBOOMBOOMBOOMBOOMBOOMBOOMBOOMBOOMBOOMBOOMBOOMBOOMBOOMBOOMBOOMBOOMBOOMBOOMBOOMBOOMBOOMBOOMBOOMBOOMBOOMBOOMBOOMBOOMBOOMBOOMBOOMBOOMBOOM!

The two boys covered their ears and stood their ground with difficulty as the explosions went off around them. When the smoke finally cleared, they could tell just by looking at the black fumes gracing the air that the Bubble-Head Charms had been a stroke of genius.

"WEASLEY! WEASLEY!" They turned with sinking hearts to witness a furious, utterly furious, black and gray and holding his nose against the smell Argus Filch striding towards them. He grasped their arms and pulled them out of the corridor, passed Lee, who turned around, saw them, and sighed, down the stairs, and into his office.

Filch's office's ceiling now resembled a piece of charcoal, and since the Bubble-Head Charms were wearing off, they could smell the horrific stink emanating from every corner of the room. George gulped. "We're in for it," he muttered out the corner of his mouth.

Filch directed them to two hard wooden chairs and pulled a form out of a drawer. He started filling it in. "Name(s): Fred and george Weasley. Date: April 1st, 1990. Crime: Befouling the castle." Suddenly there was a huge bang from upstairs.

"Lee!" Fred crowed. "Let's get outta here!"

"Wait." George pointed at the drawer next to the one from which the caretaker had pulled the offense sheet. "'Confiscated and Highly Dangerous'," he read off the label, a smile curling over his face.

Fred's eyes lit up. He reached over and opened the drawer, and his brother stuck his hand in. Then they heard Filch's footsteps hurrying back, and George quickly pulled out the parchment he had grasped and the two slipped away, back up to Gryffindor tower.

In the boys' dormitory…

"What is it?" whispered Fred excitedly.

"Let's see." George lifted up the object, and found it to be…

"It's just a blank parchment!" Fred growled in frustration.

"We risked our necks for this?" George frowned angrily.

"Look!" Lee was with them. He pointed, and they saw faint cursive writing curling over the parchment. George put it on the bed and they leaned over to read the words.

 _Mr. Moony takes offense at this being called 'just a blank parchment'._

 _Mr. Wormtail agrees; there is nothing 'just' about it at all._

 _Mr. Padfoot would like to know who would be so rude as to suggest such a thing._

 _Mr. Prongs would like to ask why they would supposedly risk their necks if this is just a useless piece of parchment._

The boys glanced at each other, the George opened his mouth and answered the writers. "George and Fred Weasley and Lee Jordan, and we were running away from Filch after nicking this from his Confiscated and Highly Dangerous drawer, so we didn't exactly get much time to check it out."

 _Mr. Moony inquires about this 'Filch'._

 _Mr. Wormtail would like to know if this is one Argus Filch._

 _Mr. Padfoot is astounded that that old coot is still in Hogwarts._

 _Mr. Prongs assumes that messrs Fred, George, and Lee are in Hogwarts, for how else would they have the map?_

"Yes, we're in Hogwarts," agreed Fred.

"Wait, map?" asked Lee.

 _Mr. Moony wonders if Fred, George and Lee are pranksters._

"Well, duh!"

 _Mr. Wormtail does not appreciate their attitude, but if they are mischief makers…_

 _Mr. Padfoot wonders if he can trust these people._

"Can _we_ trust _you_?"

 _Mr. Prongs says Mr. Padfoot is too suspicious._

 _Mr. Moony is starting to agree with Mr. Padfoot, actually. What if messrs George, Fred and Lee wish only for the secrets of the map to be revealed?_

 _Mr. Wormtail decides Mr. Moony is overthinking this._

 _Mr. Padfoot argues that messrs Wormtail and Prongs don't think at all._

 _Mr. Prongs takes offense to that! And if the map is to be of any use to making mischief in Hogwarts, we have to assume that some people out there ARE pranksters._

 _Mr. Moony concedes that Mr. Prongs has made a good point._

 _Mr. Wormtail reminds the contrary Mr. Padfoot that the map had a purpose, as it would be useless otherwise._

 _Mr. Padfoot warily agrees to disagree and grants Lee, George and Fred permission to use the map._

 _Thank you! —Mr. Prongs_

 _Very well. — Mr. Moony_

 _Let's do it! —Mr. Wormtail_

 _Messrs Fred, George, and Lee, do we have your attention? —Mr. Padfoot_

The three boys, who had been raptly watching the conversation as it appeared, nodded eagerly, then Fred spoke for them all with a "Yes."

 _Mr. Prongs asks one of the messrs to hold his wand over the parchment and say, "I solemnly swear I am up to no good."_

George did so, raising his wand above the writing. As the three pairs of eyes watched in anticipation, cursive writing above saying:

 _Messrs Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs  
_ _are proud  
_ _to present  
_ _The Marauder's Map_

And blueprints spread over the parchment to reveal…

"It's a map of Hogwarts!" Lee realised.

"And are those…"

"Secret passageways?" Fred finished his brother's sentence. They turned the map over to its blank side to see the responses continuing.

 _Yep. Anything that's plottable, anyway. —Mr. Moony_

 _It shows the whole school. —Mr. Wormtail_

 _Every room, nook and crannie. —Mr. Padfoot_

 _And all the secret passageways and how to use them in the grounds, and going out of them. —Mr. Prongs_

"Hang on a second," Lee interrupted. "Look!"

"Are those people?"

"Where they are?"

"Where they're going?"

"When, and exactly?"

"With nametags?"

"Everyone?

"Every single person?" The twins interchanged from who was speaking but managed to sound like one person.

 _Everyone, anyone, on Hogwarts grounds. —Mr. Moony_

 _Everywhere, anywhere, on Hogwarts grounds. —Mr. Wormtail_

 _All the time, anytime, while they're on Hogwarts grounds. —Mr. Padfoot_

 _Everything in Hogwarts is on this map. —Mr. Prongs_

"Everything?"

 _Well, except for the Room of Requirement. —Mr. Moony_

 _Yeah, but that's UNPLOTTABLE, Mr. Moony. —Mr. Wormtail_

 _You should know, what with spending six weeks trying to get it onto the map. — Mr. Padfoot_

 _It's a room on the seventh floor corridor that becomes whatever you wish for it to be while walking up and down the corridor three times, and is unfindable at any other time. Unfindable being key here, Mr. Moony. —Mr. Prongs_

 _Okay, okay! —Mr. Moony_

"Awesome!" stated Lee.

"This —" started George

"Is the —" Fred caught on.

"Best —"

"Birthday —"

"Ever!" they chorused.

 _Flashback Ends_

* * *

George smiled at that memory — the beginning of their real mischief making. Before that, their pranks couldn't have held a candle to the ones with the map. Harry had told him after the war that Sirius, Remus, his dad and Peter Pettigrew had been the Marauders. Pity Fred had never found out…

Warmed with bittersweet memories, he flipped the page.

 **A/N: Yay! Marauder's Map! Room of Requirement! Dungbombs & stink pellets! Filch pranked! Awesome Lee saving his besties! Two praksin one chapter! Moony! Wormtail (not really yay)! Padfoot! Prongs!**

 **So, like it? Worth the wait? Review anyway!**

 **Bye!**

 **P.S.  
Writing in Fanfiction . Net DocX feature sucks.**


	9. Chapter 8: Brains for the Brainy

**A/N: Hello reader! I am a friend of the author's. My 'name' is Adurna Witch. I am not an author, but I help out Rose sometimes. Anyway, Rose will be back for the post-A/N. For now, though:**

 **Review responses (in Rose's words):**

 **booklover19a: Why thank you! *takes a sweeping bow*. Technically, George set of the dungbomb (canon) but I wanted to give Lee some time in the limelight.**

 **Instanatick: Wow... big praise. I'm flattered. Personally, I think it was my best chapter too, because I put the most effort into it. I love the map and the twins, so... yeah, I was gonna put a lot of work into them finding it. And glad you enjoyed!**

 **(Back in my words) So this is just a short-'n'-sweet chapter, but I have held you readers up long enough. Get reading!**

Chapter 9: First Year, Charms Classroom

 _25: Location: Great Hall (specifically Ravenclaw table). Date: May 25th, 1990. Time of Discovery: 6:30pm. Perpetrator(s)/Mastermind(s): Fred Weasley. Accomplice(s): None. Victim(s): Ravenclaws. Prank Object: Fake monkey brains. Nature of Prank: Making them fall onto the heads of the Ravenclaws._

* * *

George frowned. Fred was acting weird, and he couldn't understand why. Usually, he and Fred were so interconnected he could tell whatever his twin was up to, but this time, no such luck.

Mentally, he recalled all the reasons he had to suspect that Fred was plotting something: 1) He'd done a lot of sneaking out of the castle with the Marauders' Map, through the passageway behind the statue of the one-eyed witch recently. 2) He always came back with big cardboard boxes which he promptly stashed away and refused to answer questions about — well that alone was a _duh, he's up to something_. 3) He'd been practicing a lot on his sticking and unsticking charms recently.

 _What is my brother up to?_

He had not told Lee of his suspicions; it wasn't like it would be anything dangerous. But, George decided, after dinner he was going to confront Fred about it.

As the trio walked down to the Great Hall, Fred seemed incredibly nervous. His hand kept twitching to his wand and he seemed to be muttering something silently. Unfortunately, George had not yet mastered lip-reading (he'd been practicing since Christmas). He resolved to do so by the end of the academic year.

As George, Lee and Fred took their seat at the Gryffindor table, George saw with growing apprehension that Fred now had his wand in his hand. Upon reflection, he realised that the crates that had taken up residence beside Fred's bed had seemed suspiciously empty-looking in the past few hours.

"George!" a sharp voice snapped at him. He whipped his head around and came out of his thoughts to see a rather irate Oliver Wood staring him down.

"I've asked you to pass pass the gravy four times now!"

"Wha— oh, sorry!" Flustered, George handed him the food item, frowning at himself. _George Weasley does not get flustered!_

But inevitably, Fred once again got him staring — and it seemed his twin was even more flustered than him; his hands were twitching nervously with his wand and and he was shovelling food into his mouth as if he'd never have a chance to do so again — and he was caught by surprise by a housemate again.

At the end of dinner, George just caught out of the corner of his eye Fred waving his wand before there were a series of loud pops coming from the ceiling. Everyone looked up and there was the disconcerting experience of when something fell from the enchanted part of the building, like things were falling from the sky. And this time, it was brains.

Brains.

All falling.

Onto the Ravenclaw table.

George turned to see Fred watching him, eyes hopeful. _He wants me to think his prank was good!_ the redhead realised.

Next to him, Lee started to laugh. A big, hearty, shocked-but-happy laugh. Infectious as it was, George laughed. The whole situation was so ironic!

After dinner, Fred walked up to him, grinning. "So, bro, what'd you think of my first solo prank?"

George grabbed the hem of his twin's shirt and shoved him against the wall, ignoring the shock flaring in Fred's eyes. " _Never_ ," he growled. " _Never ever_ shut me out like that again." Then he dropped Fred. "Good job, Gred!"

"Why thank you, Forge," Fred returned, recovering, and offered him a sweeping bow. "Now, shall we go plan the next one?"

"We shall."

 **A/N: I'm back! So, I couldn't think of a post-script for that one, but I reckon it turned out okay. And I realised I had been saying the twins had done _way_ too many pranks, so I've cut it down to 25. This is just a random idea that popped into my head: Fred solo and brains for the brainy. As always, prank ideas are welcome.**

 **Like it? Hate it? Review anyway!**

 **Bye!**


	10. Chapter 9: Framed

**A/N: Holy... It's been a long time, hasn't it? I can't express how sorry I am to all those who followed and have been waiting for nearly eight months for another update. I feel horrible.**

 **Sadly, no reviews to reply to today. I'd like to apologise for the terrible quality of last chapter, I was tired, did it in ten minutes, then slept through the whole uploading. I realise Adurna didn't include a disclaimer, so I'll do a longer one this time.**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER, NOW, IN MAY OF 2016 OR ANY OF THE TIME IN BETWEEN. I NEVER HAVE AND NEVER WILL. ALL RIGHTS TO J.K. ROWLING AND WARNER BROS.**

 **Hope this chapter is better than the last!**

Chapter 10: First Year, Gryffindor Third Year Boy's Dorm

 _50: Location: Gryffindor Third Year Boy's Dorm. Date: June 27th, 1990. Time of Discovery: 8:00pm. Perpetrator(s)/Mastermind(s): Fred and George Weasley. Accomplice(s): Oliver Wood. Victim(s): Percy Weasley. Prank Object: Incriminating magazines. Nature of Prank: Giving Percy an unpleasant surprise while packing his suitcase._

* * *

All his clothes were folded and on his bed already. All his book were stacked neatly according to subject. All his stationary was away in boxes. Any other paraphernalia was ready. Oliver and Frank may laugh at his over-preparation, but he stood by his decision that is way the best way to pack.

Percy reached into his closet towards the back where he knew his suitcase was — but it wasn't there. He frowned, opened it fully, and reaffirmed his suspicions; the brown case wasn't there.

"Ah, Perce, mate?"

Percy turned at Frank's voice. It had an odd quality to it, and the boy look awkward. Percy's eyes instantly zeroed in on his own suitcase, open at Frank's feet. He and Oliver were looking in, an odd expression on their faces.

"Can I have my suitcase back please?"

"Yeah, just a moment…" Oliver had a strange, star-crossed look on his face, but wasn't looking at Percy. It was then that the red haired boy noticed that both his roommates were gazing at something in Frank's hands. It looked like a magazine, of the _Witches Weekly_ sort.

"Frank, Oliver, what is the matter? And can I please have my case?"

Frank finally looked up. "Mate, this are great, but where did you get it?"

Percy blinked. "Excuse me? You mean that thing in your hand? That's not mine…" He trailed off, his eyes going from Frank's hands to his own open suitcase and back.

"Frank," he began slowly. "Can I see what that is, please?"

Before Frank could respond, the dorm door opened. All three heads looked up as Percy's brother Charlie entered the room. "Percy? Are you done packing?"

He frowned as his eyes took in the scene, strode through the room, glanced at the magazine in Frank's hand, reached down and checked the name on the suitcase, then paled and looked up at his brother across the room.

"I'm sorry, Perce, this is serious. I'm going to have to call McGonagall."

And he was out of the room again. Percy was now extremely confused.

"Look, Frank, Oliver, would you please tell me what's going on?" He hurried across to his roommates, but the door swung open again and McGonagall walked in, frowning, followed by Charlie.

The professor grabbed the magazine from Frank, sighed and nodded to Percy's older brother. "Yes, Mr. Weasley, I see that you were correct. Now, Mr. _Percy_ Weasley, I must admit that I am disappointed. I wouldn't have expected this of you, of all people."

Percy was utterly flabbergasted. "Professor, I don't know what you're talking about, what —"

McGonagall held out the magazine to him, and the thirteen-year-old took it reluctantly, half expecting it to blow up in his hands. Ut when he saw the cover, all the pieces finally clicked together in his mind.

For a moment, Percy found himself in the same situation as Frank and Oliver had been earlier, before he dragged his gaze back up into McGonagall's stern one.

"Professor, I swear, this isn't mine. I have no idea where it came from!"

"Then where did it come from, Weasley?"

"I don't know!" Percy looked around wildly, becoming more panicked by the second. "Please, ma'am, it's not… it just appeared! Like, like, like…"

"Like magic?" McGonagall's eyebrow went up at Percy frantic nod, then she seemed to take pity on him. "If you did not have it, where did it come from?"

At this Charlie coughed slightly. "If I may, Professor?"

"Yes?"

"I, ahh, might have seen my younger brothers Fred and George leaving the seventh year boys dorm a couple of hours ago with something hidden…"

"Ah… I see. That makes more sense. I apologise, Mr. Weasley," she said, turning back to Percy, "for this terrible misunderstanding."

"Quite alright, Professor, quite alright," Percy replied. Suddenly, though, the implications of what Charlie had said sunk in.

Percy made sure to wait until his Perfect older brother and the Transfiguration Mistress had left the dorm, then waited another couple of seconds, before screaming in rage.

"I'M GOING TO KILL THEM!"

Needless, to say, Frank and Oliver were left quite astonished from the situation.

 **A/N: Short, but better than chapter 9 by far (urrghh, I'd delete it if I didn't need it to cross the time span between 8 and 10).**

 **The back-in-present snippet with George will not happen here; as you probably noted by the date up top, this is the last chapter in first year. Present George will be back in the next chapter, an interlude where we meet Present Lee. Hopefully out within the next week or so (I will be on break soon, so more free time).**

 **Please-please-please review!**

 **Bye!**


	11. Interlude I

**A/N: I give up. Never again will I set a deadline for myself. It's like it _encourages_ me to procrastinate! *groan* Terribly sorry to all those I've kept, waiting, but here at last is you update: the first interlude, between first and second years. **

**Thanks to all those who faved and followed, and especially to fredandgeorgerule: I look forward to future collaboration with you, and I hope this lives up to your standards!**

 **I'm also going to recommend stories on the fic as well. This time, it's Stages of Hope, by kayly silverstorm. Give it a go!**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER.**

 **Enjoy!**

Interlude I

George smiled fondly, remembering hiding with his twin in Oliver Wood's closet throughout the whole incident, hands clamped over each other's mouths' to prevent their laughter from escaping. He flipped to the next page, before realising that its date was set during his second year. Glancing at his watch, the red haired man was shocked at how little time had passed. Only ten minutes had felt like a year. _Well, I suppose it a way, it was..._

He looked up and noticed that the party was still going strong, and stood, slipping the journal into one of his coat pockets. Quickly he made his way over to his mother, who turned with a smile.

"Well?"

"Thanks so much, Mum, this is great." He grinned at her, then asked, "Do you mind if I use your Floo to fire call Lee?"

Molly nodded, a knowing look in her eyes. "Of course! After all, it's only because of you we have any powder to spare."

George smiled appreciatively and made his way to the Burrow's fireplace. He took a pinch of the green Floo powder and threw it down, then stuck his head in as the flames turned the same colour.

"Jordan Estates!"

The white-panelled main room came into focus before George's eyes, along with the loud ringing of a Floo alert alarm. A dreadlocked man came racing in through the door, his hands over his ears.

"Sorry, sorry!" He flicked his wand at the mantlepiece and the alarm stopped ringing. "Stupid thing. George!"

George rolled his eyes. "Holy mother of Merlin, you haven't gotten rid of that stupid thing, Lee?"

"Alicia can't figure out how to change the sound, but won't go completely without an alert _under any circumstances_." Lee's voice went high at the end, mimicking his wife's shrill tone. He held out a hand. "Coming through, mate?"

"Actually, I was wondering if you would, as there's something I want to show you. I'm at the Burrow."

Lee frowned in confusion, but nodded. "I don't have anything that needs doing, so alright."

* * *

A minute later, Lee was sitting beside George in the Burrow's living room. The red haired man pulled out the journal and handed it to his friend, saying "Mum gave it to me today."

Lee took the book. " _Molly Weasley's Prank Journal (A record of Fred and George Weasley's practical jokes while at Hogwarts)_." He stilled for a moment. "You've been reading this?"

George nodded. "She recorded all seven years in there — with incredible precision. I just finished first year, and was wondering if you would like to read it with me."

Lee hesitated. "Are you sure you want to share something like this?"

George nodded with absolute certainty.

"Alright then," muttered Lee. He flicked through the pages. "Oh, here's our first ever prank… Here's when we cut off— oh, I still remember Angie's screams… Here's the mud fight… Here's the map! …And what's this? " _Incriminating items, and unpleasant surprise,"_ That's why Percy was so angry at the two of you back then! Oh, here's second year. Did we really do fifty pranks in first year alone?"

"You can hardly call them pranks. Mum counted _every single dungbomb_. And then in summer she monitored our owl orders so we couldn't get anymore, and checked our trunks and found the ones Bill had given us. If not for you, we wouldn't have had any!"

"Still, I suppose there'll be less in the next years. Second was when you two made Beaters, right?"

"Yeah.

"Practices made less time for pranks, I guess."

"Oliver was a hard task master. You tried for commentator that year, didn't you?"

"But I didn't get it."

"Just shows who really had the skill in our group, eh?"

Lee elbowed him. "Shut it."

George grinned.

"Lee! Welcome!"

George and Lee looked up. Harry was standing over them, smiling lopsidedly. "I didn't realise you were here today, mate. Good to see you!"

Lee responded in kind, shaking his friend's hand. "George just invited me. Although the invitation was just a bit late, I had nothing on."

"You seen the twins and Albus yet?" Harry's smile held a hint of pride.

"Actually no, he hasn't," George cut in. "How dare you distract me in forgetting to let you congratulate me kids?"

Lee took a moment to process the convoluted sentence, then laughed at the matching mock-offended expressions on the men's' faces. "Shan't keep them waiting any longer!" He stood up and left the journal open at the beginning of second year on the couch, and headed over to where the children were playing. George pushed him along as his cries of "alright alright I'm _going_!" faded from Harry's ears.

The green eyed man glanced down and his eyes caught on the book the two friends had left. He tried to resist taking it, but eventually gave in and lifted it to his eyes. He read the title, then put it back down, conflicting emotions swirling inside him.

Looking up, he saw George and lee laughing with the former's children and Harry's own younger son. He looked back at the journal for a moment, and smiled.

 **A/N: Some more character development, a glimpse of Harry, and meeting real Lee! Spoiler: Lee's penchant for unusual pets will begin next chapter.**

 **On another note, since this is an interlude, I'm going to go back while I write the next chapter and edit all my previous ones: change prank amountr, fix typos and update chapter numbers, all that stuff. If at all possible, please review with any mistakes you have noticed in any chapters, so I can fix them.**

 **Actually, plesepleaseplease review anyway, even if their aren't any mistakes you'd like to report. Please?**

 **See you!**


	12. Chapter 11: A Welcome Back, of Sorts

**A/N: It's a miracle — I've updated. Wow... Didn't think it would take this long. I've been busy, though, and I have chosen a special date for this particular update. See if you can figure it out while you read!**

 **Also, my username has changed: you can now find me under flames and roses.** **Thanks to isabel380 for reviewing!**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER.**

 **Enjoy!**

Chapter 11: Second Year, Great Hall

 _Prank #42_

 _Location: Great Hall_

 _Date: September 1st, 1990_

 _Time of Discovery: 6:00pm_

 _Perpetrator(s)/Mastermind(s): Fred and George Weasley_

 _Accomplice(s): Charlie Weasley_

 _Affected Persons: Majority of students attending 1990/1991 school year who took the carriages to the castle._

 _Prank Object: Glow dust and transfigurative runic arrays_

* * *

 _F &G,_

 _Alright, I'll help. It'll be worth it to see the result, anyway. But if this hurts me (or either of my badges), you two are in for it._

 _Charlie_

 _P.S. And you better come through on your side of the agreement, too._

George smiled and tucked the letter away in his trunk, along with the rest of his and Fred's correspondence with their older brother. It wouldn't do for their mother the find it during the school year, not with all the effort they'd put into keeping the exchanges as secret.

Charlie would be meeting the family at King's Cross, coming back from his summer apprenticeship in Romania, and would enter the train with the twins. From there, he would apparate them to Hogwarts so they could complete the setting up of their endeavour — helping when necessary. He would them apparate them back onto the train and no one would be any the wiser. At least, that was the plan.

Attached to the letter had been a small purse of their mother's, which now lay on the twins desk. It had been necessary to use to get the required equipment to Charlie through owl, as it had an Undetectable Extension Charm on it. A regular bag would have had to be too large for any bird, so Fred and George had nicked one of Mrs. Weasley's many such purses a week earlier. They had contemplated holding onto it, but had ultimately decided to return it, spurred on by the woman in question starting to search for it. How she could register that the one bag out of at least five was gone was beyond her twelve year old sons, but she had, so the risk in keeping it was to great.

George palmed the purse, contemplating how to return it. Mrs. Weasley had many hidey holes for these bags (the use of UECs was restricted, and despite how much Mrs. Weasley complained about her husband's law bending, she couldn't avoid the fact that with seven children and not enough Galleons to spare to pay for the use UECs or the fines for not paying them them, both the bags and the hiding places were needed). However, she would have check these already, so he needed another place, somewhere that would be plausible for her to lose it in, and not have found it.

In the end, he tucked it behind the Floo Powder bowl, under which he knew his mother kept the bronze tickets for the Hogwarts Express. His mission complete, he went back upstairs to finish getting ready, smirking in satisfaction when he heard his mother's shocked — but not at all suspicious — cry of shock when she found it.

* * *

The Weasley clan had arrived at the station with eight minutes to spare, finding Charlie waiting for them at the barrier. After a rushed reunion, the children were bundled through to Platform 9 ¾, the goodbyes were said, and they made their way onto the train. Charlie hung back for a moment — probably attempting to delay his inevitable meeting with Fred and George — but the moment he entered the corridor they dragged him in an empty compartment. It was the first on the train; usually, this meant it was full right away. Charlie decided not to think about what might have happened its former occupants. Knowing the twins… well, he and Bill had a running bet on when they would get themselves arrested.

"Alright," said George, "Go."

"What?"

Fred waved his arms slightly. "Go. Apparate. You know."

"Now?"

"Yes now." George grabbed Charlie's hand and pulled back his sleeve to check his brother's watch.

Fred continued, "We have a time limit: after thirty minutes, Lee will start wondering where we are —"

"And it's meant to be a surprise for him as well," George finished.

Charlie blinked in surprise at this revelation. "Jordan's not helping? And he won't start looking for you for thirty whole minutes?"

They shook their heads simultaneously. "Nope," George answered to both questions.

"I'm not sure whether it's good that you're giving your friend plausible deniability or bad that it takes you thirty minutes to find your friend on a train. What do you to get up to on the Express, anyway? Besides that, should be worried that I'm going to be even more alone with you two? I was banking on a witness."

George laughed. "Don't worry, we need you to take us back, anyway."

"Besides, you're our brother! Why would we ever harm you?"

 _It hasn't stopped you in the past_ , Charlie thought to himself, but out loud he just confirmed: "And I'll be excluded from all pranks until Christmas?"

Fred nodded. The price for his brother's help had been high, but it would be worth it.

Charlie sighed, then held out his arm to the twins. They latched on, and Charlie closed his eyes, pictured Hogsmeade station in his mind, and started to turn.

"Wait!" George cried suddenly.

Charlie stopped hastily and reopened his eyes. "What is it?"

"You have the equipment we sent you, right?"

Charlie sighed and nodded, pulling away from them and patting a pocket of his robes. "In here. I put them in a new bag and shrunk it all."

"Shrinking!" George cried. "Why didn't _we_ think of that? We wouldn't've had to nick one of Mum's UECs!"

"We did think of it, but we decided it wouldn't work because we would have to ask Mum or Dad to do the charm, and that would've made them suspicious. Remember?"

"Oh yeah," George said, with an air of dawning realisation.

"Right, now that that's sorted, can we go?" Charlie cut in.

The twins nodded, reattaching themselves to his arm. Charlie closed his eyes, pictured Hogsmeade station in his mind, and started to turn.

"Wait!" Fred cried suddenly.

Charlie stopped reluctantly and reopened his eyes. "What is it now?"

"Your friends." At the questioning expression on his older brother's face, he elaborating. "Won't they wonder where you are?"

"They'll think I'm meeting other friends, and vise versa. Don't worry, it's all sorted. Now, can we go?"

"Wow, Charlie, you sound more eager than even _us_ now!" George grinned.

Charlie snorted and stuck out his arm, which they latched onto once more. He closed his eyes, pictured Hogsmeade station in his mind, and turned sharply.

Nothing happened.

George opened his own eyes, which he had shut. "Are we there?"

Fred copied his brother, then spoke. "Obviously not. Are you sure you know how to do this, Charlie?"

"Yes, of course," Charlie ground out. "But I need to be able to concentrate." He closed his eyes, pictured Hogsmeade station in his mind, concentrated, and turned sharply.

There was a sensation like being squeezed through a tube, but despite the feeling of suffocation Charlie felt relief that he'd finally managed it. The sensation abruptly ended and all three of them opened their eyes to take in the view of Hogwarts station, the horseless carriages before their eyes.

Fred and George grinned at each other, then at Charlie. He grinned back, exited despite himself. "Alright then," the older boy said, taking out the bag of equipment and unshrinking it. "Let's get started!"

* * *

Fred, George and Lee step off the train onto the platform, chatting amongst themselves.

"I'm just saying, you could at least tell me where you've been," Lee hisses. "You don't need to say what you did or anything. And if you were to do that, d'you really think I'd rat you out?"

"It's not that, Lee—" Fred began,

"We do this for you sake," George continued,

"We have decided to give you plausible deniability —"

"So appreciate the kindness we have bestowed upon you!"

Lee snorted. "Not that I'm not grateful or anything, but… I'm not grateful."

"What? Why ever not?"

"Honestly, how rude."

"Rude, is it? And your silence has nothing to do with you ridiculous theory that Snape can read minds?"

"It's not ridiculous!"

"Or a theory!"

"And why would you think that that could have anything to do —"

"With us not telling you what we've been up to?"

"And if it did, hypothetically —" Fred hedged,

"Then wouldn't you applaud us —" George added,

"For being clever enough to think to to lower —"

"The number of minds he could —"

"Discover our secret in?"

Lee sighed and rubbed his temples. "Well, your twin talk has given me a migraine now, so I've forgotten what I was annoyed about anyway. Happy?'

They grinned and replied in unison as all three of them climbed into the nearest carriage, "Very!"

As they took their seats, Fred and George glanced down and just withheld a sigh of relief as they saw that nothing had gone wrong in the seven odd hours since they had last been here.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, the boys left the carriage, Lee in front. The twins exchanged a discreet high five behind his back as the admire their handiwork: a long black and grey raccoon's tail hanging behind their friend, glowing faintly. They looked proudly down at their own matching fox tails, and waited for the students of Hogwarts to notice their new anatomical additions.

They didn't have to wait long.

 **A/N: Right! Hope that was okay... ish? I will continue posting on the actual date each prank is in the story (year disrgarded). Hopefully Year Two will have ten chapters as well. We will see future Lee nxt chapter (not this one, sorry). Now, if you knew that today, September 1st 2017, was the date of the Nineteen Years Later epilogue in _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_ , congratulations, and review! If you didn't, review anyway!**

 **Bye!**


End file.
